parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santiago Home Video
Dragon Rockz's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: The Dinosaurs *Barney - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez *Baby Bop - D.W. (with Emily as Extra) (Arthur) *BJ - Tommy (with Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Dil Pickles and Kimi Finster as Extras) (Rugrats) *Riff - Dale (with Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zip as Extras) (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Backyard Gang and TV Series *Amy - Emily *Jason - Jackson *Adam - Shawn *Jeffery - Dennis *Jennifer - Dora *Joseph - Kenny *AJ - Gobo *Tina - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Luci - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Michael - Nick (The Cat in the Hat Knows alot about That) *Derek - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Kathy - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Min - Sally (The Cat in the Hat Knows alot about That) *Tosha - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Shawn - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Julie - Serena/Sailor Moon *Carlos - SpongeBob SquarePants *Juan - Little Bill *Jason - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Kenneth - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Maria - Marie (The Aristocats) *Ashley - Snow White (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) *Alissa - Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Hannah - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Jeff - Garfield (Garfield) *Kim - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Linda - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Robert - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Keesha - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Stephen - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Kristen - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Emily - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jill - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *David - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Chip - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Danny - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Curtis - Orson (Garfield) *Mario - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Gianna - DJ (Full House) *Angela - Michelle (Full House) *Nick - Timmy the Tooth *Scott - Bambi *Jamal - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Josh - Woody (Toy Story) *Ben - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Holly - Chris (The Brave Little Toaster) *Ryan - Scrappy Doo *Kelly - Stephanie (Full House) *Colleen - June (Little Einsteins) *Miguel - Scamp (Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure) *Lucas - Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *Rachel - Maya the Bee *Amy - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Scooter McNutty - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Miss Etta - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Stella the Storyteller - Angie (Shark Tale) and lots more! Gallery: Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Barney Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. as Baby Bop Emily (Arthur).png|Emily as Extra (Baby Bop) Vlcsnap-2013-02-04-01h38m15s193.png|Tommy as BJ Chuckie Finster as Jamal.jpg|Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille.png|Phil Lil DeVille.png|Lil Dil Pickles.png|Dil Kimi Finster.jpg|and Kimi Finster as Extras (BJ) Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Riff Chip in To the Rescue Part 1.png|Chip, Gadget Hackwrench-3.jpg|Gadget, Monterey Jack in The S.S. Drainpipe.png|Monterey Jack Zip.gif|and Zip as Extras (Riff) Angie in Shark Tale.jpg|Angie as Stella the Storyteller Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Zoe as Miss Etta 853full-dennis-the-menace-screenshot.jpg|Dennis as Jeffery Emily Yeung as Foofa.png|Emily as Amy Brandon as Diego the Animal Rescuer.jpg|Brandon as Jason Shawn as Carlos.jpg|Shawn as Adam 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg|Dora as Jennifer Kenny Yates as Eric.gif|Kenny as Joseph Goboanimated.jpg|Gobo as AJ Ducky-0.jpg|Ducky as Tina Cera in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Cera as Luci Nicky_with_his_pants.jpg|Nick as Michael Leo_baton.jpg|Leo as Derek Annie in Little Einsteins.jpg|Annie as Kathy sally-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-6.3.jpg|Sally as Min Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|Molly as Tosha Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Shawn Serena Tsukino.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Julie SpongeBob in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Carlos little bill's hqdefault.jpg|Little Bill as Juan Snoopy as a Flashbeagle.jpg|Snoopy as Jason Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Kenneth Marie.jpg|Marie as Maria Snow-White-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-18522604-500-339.jpg|Snow White as Ashley Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Alissa Emily Elizabeth Howard in Clifford's Puppy Days.jpg|Emily Elizabeth as Hannah Garfield in Garfield's Thanksgiving.jpg|Garfield as Jeff Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Kim The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud as Linda Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Robert Clipjasminebird.gif|Jasmine as Keesha Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Stephen Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Kristen Duchess in House of Mouse.jpg|Duchess as Emily Wp1_bopeep_ts_1024x768.jpg|Bo Peep as Jill Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B. Benson as David 41i6H31xZoL.jpg|Big Bird as Chip Skunk.jpg|Skunk as Danny OrsonCharacter.jpg|Orson as Curtis Newton.jpg|Newton as Mario 4f2ecf2df347d4f8cf42cd839f03890d--dj-tanner-s-candance-cameron.jpg|DJ as Gianna Images michelle c.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Angela Timmy_the_Tooth.jpg|Timmy the Tooth as Nick Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai .jpg|Bambi as Scott Quincy.png|Quincy as Jamal Woody (Disney).png|Woody as Josh Toaster-0.jpg|Toaster as Ben Chris in The Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Chris as Holly Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Ryan Stephanie Tanner as Stacy.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Kelly (June) 2.png|June as Colleen Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Miguel Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg|Tramp as Lucas Zoey the Bee (Maya the Bee).jpg|Maya the Bee as Rachel The Land Before Time Ruby.jpg|Ruby as Amy Category:DeviantART Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Home Videos Category:Promos Category:Segments